747
Adult Male Year First Identified: 2004 as subadult Offspring Of: Unknown at this time Genetics Study Samples Obtained: There were no darting attempts (successful or unsuccessful) in 2016 or 2017 by Ranger Michael Saxton. He was successfully sampled in 2005 and 2006 with both hair and tissue samples obtained by former wildlife biologist Tamara Olson. 'Identification:' Add here 'Distinctive Behaviors:' Add here 'Life History:' '2004:' 747 was initially identified in 2004 and classified as a subadult. '2005:' Add here '2006:' Add here '2007:' 'July 2007:' 747 (left) and 755 Scare D. Bear (right) stand next to each other near the far side of Brooks Falls in early July 2007. NPS photo from Testing the Water by Mike Fitz : 747 PIC 2007.07.xx EARLY JULY 747 LEFT w 755 RIGHT NPS PHOTO.jpg|747 (left) with 755 Scare D. Bear (right) Early July 2007 NPS photo '2008:' 'July 2008:' 2008.07.??: 'This July, 2008 video by Tomasz Bobrowski shows 747 at Brooks Falls (1:56-2:16). The identification of 747 was confirmed by Mike Fitz. '2016: 'June 2016:' 2016.06.23: 747 charges and injures 83 Wayne Brother: Video by Jusywho. This version provides both a real-time and slow motion version of the incident: 747 takes a chunk out of 83 Wayne brother video by Oh No I Didn't: 'September 2016:' 2016.09.14: 747 and 856 have discussion while 480 Otis looks on video by Lyn Gulbrasen: '2017:' 'August 2017:' 2017.08.29: 747 and 128 Grazer with her 3 yearlings video by Birgitt: 128 Grazer "grazered" 747 (again) video by Melissa Freels: 08:18 & 09:03 am: 747 and 128 Grazer with her 3 yearlings. 128 bluff charges 747. 128 later charges 747. 747 chases 128. Video by Flyer 7474 (aka SteveCA): 'Septembr 2017:' 2017.09.13: 747 above Brooks Falls video by Cherly Burnside. 151 Walker appears in this video: 2017.09.23: 747 charges a subadult (602 maybe) in this Explore Highlights video : '2018:' 'July 2018:' Park visitor, Mike Weagley, captured this July 2018 video of 603 (believed by some to possibly be early season 68) in the jacuzzi, 409 Beadnose and 775 Lefty on the lip (near to far), 747 in the far pool, 480 Otis and 755 Scare D. Bear by the "office" wall on the North side of the river. Mike Weagly also captured this July 2018 video that includes 854 Divot (1st bear seen), 409 Beadnose and 775 Lefty (near to far) on the lip, 603 (believed by some to possibly be 68 in early season) in the jacuzzi, 747 in the far pool, 480 Otis in the office, and 755 Scare D Bear in the river on the North side by the downriver end of the wall.: 2018.07.01: 856 attacked 747 slow motion video by tsaneda (aka Shovelbum81). "After a fair amount of time cowboy walking and other dominance displays, 856 attacks 747 at Brooks Falls at approximately noon AKDT": 2018.07.07 or PRIOR: 'Park visitor shantietjen posted this video of a contact interaction between 747 and 89 Backpack to their instagram on July 7, 2018 'September 2018: 2018.09.25: 747 kind of sits on 68 video by tsaneda: 'Known Courting & Mating:' Add here 'Known Relatives:' There are no known relatives at this time. Category:Bear Book